Headphones are an entertainment tool which is frequently used by people, and are small in size and convenient to wear. Therefore, the headphones are widely used in people's life and work. For example, people may listen to music via the headphones while they are doing morning exercise, and may wear the headphones to watch videos, enjoy music and practice their English listening when they are going to work or going home after work.
However, with the development and advancement of science and technology, the function of the headphone is not limited to the single function of a traditional headphone. Smart headphones are nowadays being used among people. For example, smart headphones capable of detecting heart rate information of human bodies by detecting vibration at the auricle are well populated.
The biological features may be categorized into physiological features (for example, fingerprint, face image, iris, palm print and the like) and behavior features (for example, gait, voice, handwriting and the like). The biological features detection signifies identification and identity authentication of an individual based on the unique biological features of the individual.
At present, during practice of biological features detection and identification using the headphone in the related art, the headphone is connected to a smart terminal such as a mobile phone, and enables the biological features detection function upon receiving an instruction of the smart terminal. However, during practice of the present disclosure, the inventors have found that the interaction between the smart terminal and the headphone is mainly based on a 3.5 mm headphone interface in the related art, and only the analog audio protocol may be implemented. Therefore, the extensibility is poor, and if biological features detection needs to be implemented using the headphone, the headphone may only be inserted into a dedicated headphone socket of the smart terminal such as the mobile phone and the like.